An Al Bhed Story
by Alorie-San
Summary: Rikku is swept away to China after wishing to have excitment. Darn Zou Ci! Now she must fight and save the world. The only thing different is that it isn't her's. Rikku's decisions determine not only her fate, but other's as well. FFX-2 crossover.


Info: Yes, Rikku will occasionally speak Al Bhed. But don't worry, translations will be in (these). Everyone will have dw5 weapons. Everyone is in dw6 outfits. Except for sun shang xiang (sorry, I cannot stand her fairy look!) and of course Rikku. Why? Because Rikku doesn't even exist in dw6, silly!

Well… until now

Disclaimer: I own nothing. D: -tear-

* * *

The blonde headed woman sat at the top of the ship as it flew at a great sped in the night. She sighed and wondered why everything had to rush by so fast. Not the ship, of course, but her friends. Paine left to help her _other_ friends guide Spira, and Yunie was with her precious Tidus. How lonely poor Rikku felt. At least she had her Brother, Buddy, and Shinra with her, right? She wasn't completely alone. So, why did she feel this way? Her stomach twisted at the thought of her friends gone and on with their lives. They had so much to do while she had the opposite. Sphere hunting wasn't the same without the Y and P of YRP so The Gullwings decided to stop sphere hunting and just explore. Shinra worked tirelessly on making new inventions and practiced them on Brother. Rikku almost bursted out laughing when she thought of when Brother was running around after Shinra 'accidently' turned him into a hypello. Thankfully, they were able to turn him back, but Brother was still scar for life. She wished Yuna and Paine could have seen it.

She closed her eyes and began wishfully thinking that one day her life will be exciting again like what seemed to be the olden days. The wind slapped across her eye lids, almost telling her to keep her green eyes away from the world. She happily complied as her eyes were getting agitated when they were open. The wind wrapped around her like a blanket while the stars were little nightlights scaring the darkness away from her. She felt herself starting to drift into a deep sleep, her body giving in to the wind. She laid down and let herself be rocked to sleep by the wind, stars, and the semi-loud motor of the air ship. Rikku's body gave in and had let her fall asleep even though it wanted to stay awake.

* * *

Sun Quan looked up into the night sky as he stood in front of the training area. Ling Tong and Sun Shang Xiang practiced with each other. Tonight was so quiet besides the sound of weapons clashing. This disturbed him slightly since the town near the castle wasn't as busy as always with the loud talking of drunk men. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had; His head grew a tad light when the winds started to feel different. "That's enough training." He shouted towards the young fighters.

They both shouted back, "Why? It's getting to the good part!"

"It is time for bed! Do you wish to sleep all day?"

"Good god, brother! You sound like a mother!" Shang laughed aloud at her sibling.

"He is right, Lady Sun Shang Xiang." Ling Tong said as he put away his nunchakus.

Shang muttered under her breath about how they were no fun at all and put her chakrams away with Ling Tong in the weapon shed. In there, it held all the weapons of the generals and officers. Thank goodness each weapon was unique in some way.

While everyone went to their respected rooms, a streak of light flew across the sky. Most people would have thought it was just a shooting star, but they had no idea what is actually was.

* * *

The Al Bhed female awoke by the sun hitting her eyes and realized her head was laid on soft grass. Startled, she quickly arose and sat on her bottom. With such quick movement came a painful head ache. Thankfully, the head ache cleared in a matter of minutes which allowed her to think straight. Rikku looked around to see she was within a clearing of a forest. As the grass danced around her, worry spread all over her. '_W-Where am I? D-Did I fall of the ship? How did I survive? No! Brother must have done this to play a cruel trick on me!' _The little blondie thought to herself. But, this place had no resemblance to any place in Spira. As she continually tried to figure out where she was, the wind blew a little extra hard. It seemingly pulled a bead that was on one of Rikku's braid and floated it across the land. Truly shocked at what was happening, she ran after the bead. How could a bead be cared by wind? Only light things such as feathers and paper could do such. Either way, she still tried to retrieve it from this strange wind that seemed to defy the laws of gravity.

Rikku had a tad bit of trouble following the bead through the thick forest, but never the less she chased after it. The wind carried the bead over a wall which Rikku jumped over, absent minded and without a second thought. The bead continued to pass through a town whose people gasped quite loudly at her. Some men stared with a flicker of lust. Rikku just brushed all of them off and continued her pursuit. It suddenly dropped to the ground as she starred up in awe._ 'Am… I even in Spira?' _She questioned in her mind as she looked at an amazing castle.

* * *

Sun Ce sat silently as Zhou Yu explained on what they might have to do for the next upcoming battle. He never took much interest in these meetings since they always discussed the same thing. He gazed over to Lu Xun, who had been chewing on his bottom lip to prevent himself from interrupting his master. Then he looked at Zhou Tai, who was as calm as ever. While he let his eyes look at those around him, a soldier slid the door open. Drawing a quick a breath, he exclaimed, "My lords! A woman has appeared and won't leave no matter how hard we try to make her. She has what appears to be two daggers and is dressed rather vulgar!"

It was like his prays were answered." Well then, I guess we'll have to go check it out."

Sun Ce stood along with a few officers and speed walked to her location. When they arrived at the stairs that lead to the entrance on the castle, a woman dodging swords and spears at a great speed was before them. She flipped backwards on to the roof of a shed, put her hand on her hip, and cocked her head to the side. An irritated look could be seen clearly on her face. Her voice is what shocked them the most. "Will you guys just stop it already? Didn't your mothers teach you not to hurt a girl? What kind of men are you?" She mildly said. Her words sounded annoyed but also had a few hints of cheerfulness.

Lu Xun stared at her and was filled with curiosity. _What a strange… girl. _His eyes turned to the other officers to see their expressions. Sun Quan looked quite angered by her words, Zhou Yu simply raised an eyebrow to her comments, Ling Tong just eyed her up and down, and Gan Ning was trying to hold back a laugh. Lu Xun couldn't see Sun Ce's face but had a hunch that he was smiling deviously. Speaking of the devil, Sun Cu responded to her. "Are you suggesting my men aren't _real_ men because they are trying to keep us away from any assassin?"

Taken back by the sudden voice, she yelled, "Uv luinca! Fru amca ys E dymgehk- fyed... Oui drehg E's yh yccycceh? (Of course! Who else am I talking- wait... You think I'm an assassin?)" Rikku scratched the back of her neck and pondered what about her made her seem like she was out to kill someone.

"What did you say? It sounds like you are speaking a completely different language," Zhou Yu questioned her with a confused look that was shared with everyone at the moment.

"It's Al Bhed, silly! Don't tell me you didn't recognize one lick of it! Even if you don't understand, you should at least know how Al Bhed sounds." Rikku giggled at the crowd's look. Not only what she said confused them, but how cheerful she had all of a sudden become. That quickly faded into worry. She began to panic as she realized not one of them seem to comprehend her. "Y-You don't know Al Bhed, do you? Y-Y-You've never heard of it, have you?" Rikku's hands went to her cheeks as she shook furiously. Some soldiers nodded their heads while other just stared at her. _Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

_How did this happen?_ Rikku repeated to herself over and over as she shook her head in disbelief. She swore to herself that if Brother was behind this, she would slit his throat without a thought. How dare he pull something so cruel over her! Rikku was standing there while people in the strangest of clothes stared at her.

_They probably think I look weird…_ Rikku hanged her head low to get a good look at what she was wearing. This people most likely have never seen so much skin! Her face turned into a deep crimson and decided this was totally not the best outfit to be running around in. With that, She jumped into the air and spun. Lights of all sorts of colors flashed around her until she landed on her feet, right in front of the man she had been having a 'shouting' conversation with. A huge childish grin crossed her face as she now in her Samurai Dressphere and not in her thief outfit. Rikku's daggers transformed into a large sword and it was placed safely on her back. "Hiya!" her overly happy voice broke the silence.

"Um-er-uh…" these were the only words, if you consider them words, which could pass through Sun Ce's mouth. His smile was long ago and replaced with shock and awe. _How did she-_ his thought was interrupted by someone actually asked it.

"How hell did you do that?" Gan Ning asked rather bluntly.

Anyone could see that Rikku's smile had brightened. "It's called a garment grid! It allows me to change classes! The one you saw me in earlier was a Thief Dressphere. "She felt proud of herself as so many people stared at her like she was a pop star. Whether or not Brother and the others were trying to pull a joke, she was going to enjoy every minute of this.

"So you were trying to steal from us?" Right then and there, even if Zhou Yu didn't intend to, Rikku's self pride dropped to an all time low. Rikku made a very annoyed expression as she looked at the man who had spoken up. _Darn pretty boys! Always makin' people feel bad ._Rikku sighed and simply responded.

"No, I wasn't. It's just what I typically wear. It gets very hot where I come from. I swear, if you wore that outfit you are in now to half the places in Spira, you would just be burning up." The only reply she got was an intrigued look and decided to leave it at that. She would much rather explain when she knew what was going on. _Oh and that reminds me… "_Where am I? What year is this? "Rikku looked back at the man still staring at her.

"You don't know? You are in Wu territory that is a part of China. The year is 208a.d." Sun Ce said after snapping out of his trance.

"Wu, China? Never heard of it. Are you sure that you didn't slip and bump your head?" Rikku tilted her head to the side as she watched a man gasp behind him. Irritation was written all over his face.

"How dare you speak to my brother in that manner! You will show respect. He did not slip and bump his head. Maybe _you_ did." Sun Quan spat at her with such a harsh tone. It sort of made Rikku want to punch him and run.

"Now now, Sun Quan. No need to be insensitive towards this lady." Zhou Yu said calmly to the youngest brother of the Sun family. "It is obvious that neither one of us understand each other. Why don't we go in and discuss this."

Rikku looked over at the other man with just a tad of annoyance and blush. _Damn pretty boys always using their charm._ She wiped her head around to look at the men in uniform, each one look almost like the other. "Alrighty! You heard him! Now just scadudel on out of here, ya hear?" Rikku shooed them away with her hands. She turned around to see the other people already walking inside. "Uh, hey! Wait for me!" The little Al Bhed ran in behind them.

She followed them while they led her down a long hallway. Rikku looked all about at the paintings and designs. None of them were even close to the ones back in Spira. Something broke her interest in the decorations. She noticed from the corner of her eye that a young man with white marking under his eye kept looking back at her. "Watcha lookin' at?" She asked cheerfully only to getting the reply of him turning around and refusing to look back once more. _Oh geez, what's his problem?_ Her eyebrow rose as he acted like a bashful child.

"We are here! Please take sit while I call the others to meet you. You know, you came in right during a meeting." Sun Ce patted Rikku's shoulder and continued down the hall. Zhou Yu opened the door for her like gentleman. _Gah! Will he just stop it already?_ She bit her lip to keep herself from saying anything. Rikku sat at the end of the table in what appeared to be a briefing room. The chairs were painted red with golden tiger designs and seemed to have been carved from wood. The men that didn't leave with the Sun Ce just stood by her door, talking in whispers she couldn't make out.

Ce returned and what seemed like twelve other people. Three were these absolutely beautiful girls and nine were gorgeous men. _Looks like I fell into the pretty people's club._ Rikku snickered as eleven stared at her with either confused or happy looks. They began to whisper amongst each other until Sun Ce's voiced boomed over them, "Attention everyone! This little lady here just arrived from..er.. where are you exactly again?" She mouthed Spira to him when looked at her. "Spira! A place called Spira. She has strange… powers with her. I suggest we get to the bottom of this by doing a full on questioning session." His eyes took in everyone's face and tried to decide on who would ask the first question.

"What's your name?" A girl who sounded just as perky as her spoke up. Her face resembled pure innocents.

"I'm Rikku. R-I-K-K-U." She spelled out just in case there was anyone else with a similar name.

"Wow! My name is Xiao Qiao!" The girl who asked first question cheered.

Rikku just smiled at her and turned her attention to the girl beside Xiao Qiao. She wore a dress that was very pretty in her opinion and had cute, braided hair. "I am her sister, Da Qiao." Her voice was much different from the other Qiao.

"Why do your eyes swirl like that?" a question came from the man in the back. He was the tallest of the crowd, but looked the second strongest compared to the guy standing next to him who had what looked like a Mohawk.

"I'm an Al Bhed. All Al Bhed have eyes like mine." She saw he was about to ask another but answered before he could get it out," My hair blonde like most Al Bhed and how I style it is none of your bee's wax." He shut his mouth quickly and let out a small 'humph'.

"Are Al Bhed considered great in your home land?" asked Sun Quan.

"Well… It depends on how you see it. Most people still have bad blood towards Al Bhed even if we only tried to help long ago. See, there is- well was a great monster named Sin. People always blamed Al Bhed because they thought Sin arrived because of Al Bhed building machine to make everyone's life easier. This lady named Yunalesca discovered a power that allowed people to summon these great beings called Aeons. They were to aid Summoners on a pilgrimage to defeat Sin and bring The Calm which only lasted ten years. Those who received all the Aeons would be given the Final Aeon. The sad part of this is when they summoned the Final Aeon, not only would it destroy Sin temporally, it killed the Summoner as well! Al Bhed saw it unfair that innocent people had to give up their lives for Spira to be at peace. We tried to not only capture the Summoners and protect them, but also try to see if we could destroy Sin without having to sacrifice. Very few people who weren't Al Bhed agreed with us. All the others thought of us as monsters who just wanted to cause everyone trouble." Rikku's head tilted forward to avoid eye contact with the rest of them.

"We tried so hard to protect them while most of Spira only cared for their own selfish lives." They all stared at her, greatly intrigued."One day when I tried to capture a Summoner named Yuna, she asked me to be one of her Guardians! To help protect her on her journey was my job from then on out. Tidus, an awesome friend, helped me brain storm on ways to make sure Yuna didn't have to die. We finally figured out that we had to travel deep into the heart of Sin and destroy Yu Yevon which was the very force that controlled Sin. The cost was all Aeons vanished, though. But none of us cared as long as Yuna was safe and she is to this day!" She beamed with happiness when she looked up. Xiao Qiao ran to Rikku and hugged her sweetly. Da Qiao was about to stop her sister, but simply smiled and let her sister continue.

"Wow. So I guess that answers your question, huh Quan?" Shang asked tauntingly.

"Oh, bit your tongue" Sun Quan sourly replied. The others weren't sure how or what to reply after hearing her story. Most just assumed she was crazy. Could you blame them?

Xiao Qiao let go of Rikku and took a seat by her. The other took their sits and continued to question her about all sorts of things. It arranged from what foods Spira had, to the inhabitants, to the monsters that roamed, and even to the great game called Blitz Ball. Rikku didn't really mind being asked all these questions. Infact, she almost felt famous; like, she was Yuna.

When the questions stopped, the introduction began. They all had such unique names, at least to Rikku. Each one's personality differed greatly from the next. And yet, she felt like it was a huge family. Ever so shockingly, smart, pretty boy was matched to cute, bubbly chick and hunky, jokester guy was matched to quiet, beautiful girl. _Oh, how do opposites attract. _Rikku jokingly thought to herself. The 'Wu' family was so… dysfunctional but pleasant. Rikku liked it. A lot.

"Well! I don't know about you all, but I'm hungry. Why don't we all go get ready and eat dinner? We shall continue the questioning then!" Sun Ce relieved everyone. Everyone was actually starving and were excited to finally be able to eat. Hell, it's been a long day, don't you think?

As everyone started to make their departure, Sun Ce ordered Shang to show Rikku to her room. The two to them walked in silence, completely unsure of what to say to each other. So, basically, their walk consisted of a couple of coughs and the sound of footsteps. This was unusual for both of them, considering they both love to talk. But for now, they kept their peace and decided to talk when they were actually comfortable.

Shang stopped at a door, much like all the other doors with a few exceptions, which had a tiger with flames dancing around it designed on it. She opened the door and revealed a rather nice bedroom. It wasn't super fancy, but it was your typical guest or inn bedroom. Rikku gasped excitedly at what she was receiving. Not every day an Al Bhed gets to live the life of luxury.

"I hope we get to hangout sometime soon." Sun Shang Xiang said warmly. She punched Rikku on the arm, and walked off to her bedroom. Rikku just stared at her as she walked away. A happy smile crossed her face.

"I hope so too!"

* * *

Review please? D: I hope Rikku doesn't sound mary-sue-ish anymore. And when it comes to pairings? Idk. D: Let me know what you want to see. If a certain pairing is asked for the most by the 10th chapter, then that is the pairing I'm going with.

Love you and thank you.


End file.
